Inocencia Oscura
by the dark maid
Summary: Dimitri regresa a Rusia, pero una circusntancia extraña hace que Skyler despierte un día en medio de un bosque ruso. Con ella cerca, Dimitri tendra que lidiar con su necesidad de reclamarla mientras sana, y con un pasado oscuro sin resolver...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_¡No por favor, ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz se los suplico! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!_

Dimitri se sacudió inquieto en las profundidades de la tierra fértil en la cual reposaba. Detestaba despertar de esa manera, escuchando una y otra vez las suplicas desesperadas de su compañera de aquella época en que se le había abusado y torturado constantemente, dejando su alma hecha pedazos al igual que su frágil corazón y sus ganas de vivir.

Aun se sentía un maldito culpable por eso. Ella era su prioridad, su mismísima alma y vida, lo era todo para él y le había fallado en su deber de protegerla siendo su privilegio. Sin ella, solo era un simple demonio con el alma mas perforada que queso suizo. Skyler Rose era la luz que lo guiaba en un mundo de sombras, su pequeño milagro concretado en una jovencita de ahora 17 años de edad hace poco cumplidos.

Dimitri alzo los párpados, dejando ver sus bellos ojos azules glaciales, abrió la tierra sobre su cuerpo deseando sentir el ambiente nocturno rodeándole y salió a la superficie.

Era una noche tranquila en la bella Francia, cubierta de calles vacías y con el silencio reinando como sonido dominante. Dimitri inspiró, dejando que el puro aire ingresara a sus pulmones, después de haber carecido de el durante sus horas diurnas y entonces, como si su energía hubiese sido succionada de todo su cuerpo, se dejo caer pesadamente en una roca bajo un enorme roble en aquel bosque mientras se cubría su atractivo rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo un dolor agudo atravesándole el corazón. Aquello ya era insoportable. A cada momento, cada día, cada segundo, él sentía el dolor de su amada compañera y lo más humillante era que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Mikhail, su príncipe, le había dicho que debía dejarla sanar junto a sus tutores, Francesca y Gabriel, para que ella pudiera ir a él por su propia voluntad cuando estuviera lista para aceptar su reclamo debido a que aún era muy joven para sus años humanos, pero él sabía que ella ya no era una niña; era una adulta a quien le habían arrebatado la infancia al igual que un juguete a un niño y es lo que los demás cárpatos no entendían o mejor dicho no veían. Solo él lo sabía. Había estado dentro de su hermosa mente, tocado su alma pura y cálida con la suya y había bebido de su esencia vital escarlata, su dulce sangre. Conocía su interior y en el no habitaba una jovencita, habitaba una mujer, una adulta y él la necesitaba con desesperación.

Aquel año después de la celebración navideña había sido una bendición, pero a la vez un infierno para él. Durante algunas semanas se había planteado el regresar a Rusia aún con la advertencia de Mikhail de que si hacía eso el peligro para ambos se incrementaría, pero fue el simple dolor que le provocaba estar alejado de ella lo que le hizo elegir quedarse aunque su bestia interior estuviera volviéndole loco al no poder reclamar a su compañera. No obstante, el miedo que su querida Skyler sentía hacia él le impedían de cierta forma acercarse de manera directa a ella, así que decidió seguirla a su país, vigilándola constantemente en su forma de lobo lo mas alejado posible para que no se percatara de su presencia, al igual que Francesca y Gabriel, y aunque no podía estar cerca de ella y tenerla entre sus brazos como lo deseaba, se conformaba con observarla.

Nunca había visto en todos los siglos de su vida a una mujer más hermosa que ella. Su largo cabello cayéndole en cascada por la espalda con aquellos mechones rojos adelante, sus enormes y brillantes ojos grises, su piel joven de adolescente que a simple vista se veía tan suave y tersa como la seda totalmente hecha para ser tocada una y otra vez, sus pequeños labios que le pedían a gritos que los besara, su curvilínea figura y sobretodo la pureza de su alma. Todo eso hacia despertar en su cuerpo fuertes anhelos, deseos y pasiones que no recordaba haber sentido jamás. Como deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos sin que ella le temiera como sabia que hacia, para brindarle todo el cariño, el calor y la protección que anhelaba su ser para encontrar la paz que había carecido luego de interminables años de sufrimiento solo sin siquiera el apoyo de su gente.

Alzo su triste mirada al cielo en donde las estrellas eran sus únicos testigos de su dolor. Aun podía recordar las veces en que se sentaba en el patio de su hogar en Rusia a mirarlas tranquilamente antes de saber sobre su compañera. Lo único que el quería era que ella estuviera observando las mismas estrellas y que pudiera encontrarla para acabar de una vez con las sombras que le perseguían, así como su infinita soledad.

Cuando la sintió por primera vez en su mente y supo de su situación sin que el pudiera hacer algo, el remordimiento comenzó a consumirlo poco a poco aun siendo incapaz de poder sentir lo que ella sentía. Personalmente no le agradecía mucho a Lucian por haberle ahorrado el trabajo sucio de acabar con aquellos que habían hecho de la vida de Skyler un infierno durante tanto tiempo, la verdad era que hubiera disfrutado aplastarles el cráneo él mismo a todos y cada uno de ellos, no sin antes torturarlos hasta la locura antes de tomar sus vidas, pero sabia que si eso hubiera pasado su alma se habría hecho pedazos mas rápidamente y ese hubiera sido el fin.

Dimitri se puso se pie, observando hacia todos lados, inspeccionando los alrededores como el depredador al acecho que era antes de echarse a correr velozmente por el bosque al mismo tiempo que tomaba la forma de un poderoso lobo negro que salto hacia el exterior y le aulló con melancolía a la luna.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de Skyler y necesitaba hablar con ella para comentarle su resolución. No podía seguir más en Francia sin poder hacer nada más que vigilarla. El dolor era muy agudo para él, y para ella debía ser mucho peor, por lo que era indispensable que se marchara de vuelta a Rusia.

Skyler se encontraba cómodamente reposando en su cama pero despierta. Entre sus brazos estrechaba el lobo de peluche que le había obsequiado Gabriel hacia un tiempo contra su pecho y que le provocaba una sensación realmente aliviante en su alma y corazón. Se encontraba inquieta, nerviosa, como si algo estuviese a punto de suceder. Se alzó un poco, arrodillándose sobre el colchón y su mirada descendió al colgante en su cuello. Lo cogió entre sus dedos para observarlo y se acordó instantáneamente de Dimitri. Odiaba ser la causa de su dolor, y solo quería aliviárselo pero el problema estaba en que la única manera de ayudarlo era si ella se entregaba a él en cuerpo, alma y corazón y Skyler sabia que era física y psicológicamente incapaz de hacerlo.

Después de un año de saber de su existencia, Skyler no había podido progresar mucho en su trauma y a esas alturas ya se había dado prácticamente por vencida. Jamás se repondría a su pasado ni aunque pasaran 600 años. No podía estar con Dimitri. Sabia como eran de dominantes los hombres de los cárpatos. Les gustaba ordenar y ser obedecidos sin una sola queja y ella no volvería a ese estilo de vida jamás. No volvería a ser la marioneta de nadie. _Tú eres mi compañera lyubofmaya, no mi marioneta_.

La voz de Dimitri lleno cada rincón de su mente haciendo que se sobresaltara. No había vuelto a hablar telepáticamente con él desde la celebración navideña y escuchar su voz repentinamente después de un año, le sorprendió_. Dimitri._ Susurró su nombre sin saber que decir, era incapaz de pronunciar una sola silaba aunque fuera por vía mental. _No pienses en ello pequeña. Tú crees lo que han visto tus ojos después de estar tanto tiempo con una pareja de cárpatos. Tú no eres mi títere Skyler, eso jamás, tú eres mi compañera, la luz de mi oscuridad, sin ti yo no soy nada y créeme que nunca más volverás a repetir aquella espantosa experiencia de tu pasado, eso te lo puedo asegurar_. Como deseaba creerle, pero Skyler era muy conciente de la verdad. Aun satisfaciendo las necesidades de su compañera y procurando su felicidad, los hombres de los cárpatos seguían siendo dominantes y nada les quitaría eso. _¿Dónde estas, Dimitri?_

-Justo afuera_ su aterciopelada voz llego a los oídos de Skyler sin que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de sorprenderse. Saltó de la cama, con el lobo estrechado entre sus brazos y cuando se giró en redondo ahí estaba él. Alto, fuerte, imponente y tan atractivo como lo recordaba. La ventana que daba a su balcón estaba abierta de par en par y Dimitri se apoyaba en el barandal de espaldas a la calle.

Al principio a Skyler se le dificultó enormemente respirar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía y ahora por una muy extraña razón se encontraba más que feliz al verlo aun con su ardientes ojos azules quemándole la piel. La chica se acercó con sigilo hacia el exterior del balcón tratando de sacar valor de alguna parte de su ser para no asustarse. A Dimitri le admiró su fuerza, pero a la vez quedó prendado de su belleza. Skyler siempre había sido ante sus ojos un ángel y ahora simplemente le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

Él sonrío cautivadoramente solo para ella y no movió un músculo cuando Skyler se detuvo frente a él, tan cerca que sus pechos estuvieron a centímetros de tocar la dura fortaleza de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_preguntó ella timidamente_Creí que habías regresado a Rusia luego de la celebración de navidad.

Dimitri sabía que ella le estaba hablando, sin embargo no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Dios, estaba tan hermosa parada ahí frente a sus ojos. Temía que si hacía cualquier movimiento acabaría tomándola justo en el suelo del balcón para hacerla suya finalmente como deseaba su ser, sin embargo se contuvo, aún con el inesperado calor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

-Nunca me fui, pequeña _ respondió cuándo fue capaz de controlarse lo suficiente como para analizar lo que ella le había dicho_ He estado cerca de ti todo un año sin que te hayas percatado de mi presencia.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Dimitri se sorprendió al sentir el crudo dolor en la voz de su compañera cuándo él confesó haber permanecido en Francia durante un año completo. Éste descubrimiento le retorció el corazón siendo que odiaba verla o sentirla sufrir.

-¿De que hubiera servido que te dijera, lyubofmaya? Hasta dónde sé, tú no me quieres como compañero.

Skyler jadeó y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos ante las duras palabras de él, pero… ¿porqué? Él estaba en lo cierto, ella no lo quería como compañero pero eso sería en el caso de cualquier otro cárpato, no solamente de él. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera hecho pedazos siendo incapaz de volver a reconstruirse.

- Veo que tienes a mi amigo contigo _ dijo de pronto él

Skyler estrechó el animal con más fuerza que antes para aplacar sus ganas de llorar.

-Bueno, Gabriel me lo regalo hace algún tiempo y me comento que tú los hacías para la fundación que tienes. Siempre me alivia mucho en el interior, no concibo estar sin el.

Dimitri asintió. Él había hecho esos peluches para venderlos y así destinar parte del dinero a la fundación y otro para él mismo, pero había colocado toda su esencia y esperanza en ellos con el objetivo de que su compañera encontrara uno. La verdad es que nunca creyó que funcionaria.

-Skyler, lamento si de alguna manera te ha causado dolor con lo que te he dicho. Me disculpo por ello, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es para decirte que no puedo seguir mas con esto_ interiormente ella se estremeció creyendo que él había venido a llevársela porque no podía esperar mas_ Éste año ha sido más que un infierno para mi. Siempre estando cerca de ti pero aún así tan lejos. Mi dolor ya es demasiado y la bestia en mi interior es tan fuerte que temo no ser capaz de sostenerla para evitar que te tome como su pareja, por eso ya no puedo estar mas aquí, pequeña, así que me regresare hoy mismo a Rusia.

Al momento de oír eso Skyler supo que sin duda alguna su corazón jamás volvería a reconstruirse. Él se marchaba a un lugar que estaba muy lejos de ahí, de ella. Una parte de si quería que Dimitri se quedara, pero la otra se debatía entre dejarlo ir o echarse a llorar.

-Es lo mejor para ambos, Skyler. Aún no sanas y lo único que puedo ofrecerte es darte el tiempo necesario para que acudas a mi por tu propia voluntad_se arrodillo ante ella_ Si permanezco mas tiempo aquí el dolor para ambos se incrementara, pero si estoy lejos podré aliviarte un poco ya que no sentirás del todo lo que yo siento.

-Será peligroso para ti, Dimitri _ trataba de no dejar que las lagrimas la traicionaran por primera vez en mucho tiempo y aunque no podría ser nunca lo que él quería, no deseaba que se fuese.

-No te preocupes por mi, pequeña. Estaré bien

Acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de ella lentamente, para darle tiempo si se negaba a su toque, pero al no hacerlo, Dimitri le acaricio suavemente la piel llenándose de su calor y de que ella no estaba asustada. _Nos volveremos a ver, Skyler, cuando estés lista. Esto no es un adiós. Pero antes de marcharme, necesito pedirte que me des algo que llevare conmigo siempre y que me ayudará a esperar hasta que volvamos a vernos._ Skyler suspiró_ ¿Qué tengo yo que te pueda dar, Dimitri?_. El hombre de los Cárpatos se alzó en toda su estatura y observó a la pequeña mujer frente a él. _Un beso._

Skyler abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué acababa de pedirle? Talvez había escuchado mal. _No, haz oído bien lyubofmaya. Solo pido un beso tuyo, y con eso prometo dejarte en paz._

Skyler tragó saliva con nerviosismo y deposito el lobo en el suelo, apoyado contra los barrotes de madera del balcón_. Esta bien, pero déjame a mi dártelo por favor_. No iba a negarle esa única petición si no lo volvería a ver por mucho tiempo. Se acercó a él tratando de controlar su cuerpo para no caerse de espaldas, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Se paró de puntas y unió sus labios con los de él. El primer toque entre ambos fue explosivo, una sensación inimaginable e indescriptible. Dimitri rodeó la delgada cintura de Skyler con sus fuertes brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente, atrayéndola contra su duro cuerpo mientras la besaba tiernamente tratando de ser todo lo delicado posible con ella para no echar a perder éste precioso pero último momento con ella. Skyler se movió entre sus brazos, sintiendo como si la tierra se moviera bajo sus pies. Jamás había sentido algo similar. Era como si diversas sensaciones invadieran su cuerpo a la vez y no sabia donde empezaba una y acababa la otra. Se aferró fuertemente a él, al sentir como sus labios bajaban hacia su garganta. Ella enredó sus dedos entre su largo cabello negro azabache atrayendo su cabeza cada vez más y más al sentir algo en su interior alzándose hacia él, queriéndole. Los labios de Dimitri se movían sobre la suave piel satinada de ella como si estuviera devorándola, saboreando su dulce esencia y entonces se detuvo con firmeza sobre la marca, su marca, que indicaba que ella le pertenecía para siempre, entonces subió por la línea de su cuello, pasando por el mentón para atrapar sus labios nuevamente por última vez. Le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y luego de darle un beso con ternura en los labios, Dimitri alzó con renuencia su cabeza al sentir como su cuerpo cobraba vida con solo un pequeño beso. La bestia en su interior rugía de satisfacción y lo único que exigía era que tomara a su pareja y se la llevara en ese instante, pero el cárpato sabía que no era lo correcto, ella merecía que se le diera tiempo. Skyler se aferró a la camisa de Dimitri totalmente consternada y con las respiración entrecortada. Nunca había sentido algo similar y en su interior ella estaba segura que nadie lograría hacerle sentir eso jamás, además de él. Dimitri acarició la mejilla de ella cariñosamente para luego apartarse de ella, arrodillándose en el suelo para coger el lobo de felpa. Skyler cogió al animal de felpa en cuándo él se lo entregó y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos necesitando la paz que siempre le otorgaba. El cárpato observó a su compañera unos instantes, grabando en su memoria su bella apariencia junto con sus mejillas ruborizadas para luego saltar por el balcón y volver a tomar la forma de un lobo el cual comenzó a correr velozmente por la amplia calle sin mirar atrás. Skyler se acercó al barandal del balcón, apoyándose ahí, mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la oscuridad en donde no podría verlo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la voz de él llegaba a su mente. _Muchas gracias, lyubofmaya_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando Francesca Daratrazanoff ingresó a la habitación de su amada hija esa mañana, la encontró arrodillada ante su cama, sujetando fuertemente las mantas que cubrían su lecho y sollozando sin parar. El solo verla así, con su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose sin control y las lagrimas bañando su rostro, enviaron a Francesca al mas puro estado de terror_. ¿Tienes necesidad de mi, cariño?_ La suave voz de Gabriel en su mente logró tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para salir de su estado de trance. Le envió una clara negativa mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de la habitación, deseando ser la que ayudara a Skyler con su tristeza, aunque en el fondo ya tenía una idea clara de los motivos.

-¿Qué sucede Skyler?_se arrodilló frente al delgado cuerpo de su hija y apoyo una mano en su hombro para que se volteara_ ¿Pasó algo?

-Se marchó, Francesca. Él se fue _ el claro dolor en su voz mezclado con la rabia y desesperación de la adolescente confirmaron las suposiciones de Francesca. No tuvo necesidad de preguntarle sobre quien se refería. Solo había una persona que lograría entristecer a Skyler de esa manera si se iba; su compañero, Dimitri.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? De Dimitri no hemos sabido nada desde que estábamos en los carpatos hace un año.

-Estuvo aquí, anoche_Skyler aferró el lobo de felpa contra su pecho. Necesitaba un alivio como fuese_ Me dijo que había permanecido todo este año aquí en Francia vigilándome, pero que ya no podía continuar estando cerca. Quería aliviar mi carga, Francesca, mi sufrimiento, por eso regresó a Rusia

-¿Dices que estuvo aquí?

-En mi balcón _ afirmó la adolescente

Francesca frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de q Dimitri había estado rondando los alrededores ni mucho menos haber estado en su hogar. Era extraño. Él no se arriesgaría a acercarse sabiendo q Gabriel se daría cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo, ella no había detectado absolutamente nada anoche y al parecer su compañero tampoco, pero discutiría con él al respecto pronto. _Pues espero que así sea_ gruñó Gabriel en su mente con inconfundible disgusto q Francesca pasó por alto. No estaba de humor para los celos de su compañero con respecto a su hija.

-Skyler, escucha. Sé q es difícil para ambos todo esto, pero Dimitri lo hizo por tú bien. El haber pasado cerca de nosotros un año entero sin poder hacer nada mas q permanecer oculto, con todo vuestro sufrimiento atravesando su alma, le hizo meditar mejor la situación por la q ambos pasan y tomó esa decisión q tú dices de regresar a su país para aligerar el peso q llevas en tu interior.

_Escúchala, pequeña, porque tiene razón._ Dimitri habló con claridad y firmeza. Necesitaba q ella lo entendiese. _No llores por nosotros Skyler. Esto es lo mejor y lo sabes_.

¿Como podía ser lo mejor si el q se marchara lo había empeorado todo? Ahora sentía un vacío en su interior q parecía no llenarse con nada y aunque lo negara una y otra vez sabía q lo necesitaba. Ella era la otra mitad de su alma, su compañera, la luz para su oscuridad, sin él nunca iba a sentirse completa, sin embargo, su pasado era lo q le impedía ir a su encuentro voluntariamente y ser la mujer q Dimitri quería y q había esperado durante siglos.

-Es un tonto_susurró ella. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas derramadas durante horas_ Tengo un vínculo de sangre con él, Francesca y no importa en q parte del mundo me encuentre o cuanta distancia nos separe físicamente, seguiré teniendo este dolor enterrado en mi ser si no logro sacarlo de raíz de una vez por todas_ Francesca escuchaba con atención lo q Skyler tenía q decirle. Nunca le había visto mas decidida q en ese momento_ Dimitri hace lo q es honorable para mi al igual q todos los carpatos con sus compañeras y ha puesto todo de su parte para darme el tiempo q necesito para salir a la luz, cuando he permanecido prácticamente toda mi vida en las sombras alimentándome de la angustia y sufrimiento q mi padre implantó en mi cuando era solo una niña_se estremeció de sólo recordar a su padre, si es q se le podía llamar asi_Ustedes me prometieron al igual q Dimitri q nunca volvería a sufrir otra vez un abuso similar.

Francesca la atrajo a sus brazos con cariño sin esperar respuestas por parte de ella.

-Y lo cumpliremos Skyler. Nunca pasarás por eso otra vez y nadie volverá a hacerte daño _Y quien se atreva a intentarlo no vivirá para contarlo, Francesca._ Gabriel trató de sonar lo mas amable q pudo ya q estaba escuchando toda la conversación entre su mujer y su hija. Desde q tubo a su pequeña Tamara, Gabriel se prometió a si mismo q no dejaría q ninguna de sus dos hijas fuese forzada a estar con un hombre de los carpatos si ellas no lo deseaban, pero Gabriel estaba conciente de q eso no era cuestión de elección, sino del destino.

-Me he estado escondiendo durante mucho tiempo de mi misma, Francesca _ dijo Skyler contra el hueco del hombro de su madre adoptiva_ Dimitri no ha hecho mas q ayudarme todo este tiempo y yo no he puesto absolutamente nada de mi parte para sanar. Necesito enfrentar a mis demonios o nunca podré…unirme a él.

Francesca aferró con mayor fuerza a Skyler como si fuesen a arrebatársela de las manos en cualquier momento. No estaba lista aun para unirse a Dimitri y ella tampoco estaba preparada para dejarla marchar.

-Ya no puedo seguir huyendo de la realidad. Lo he estado haciendo desde q supe q Dimitri era mi compañero y créeme q no fue fácil aceptarlo _ se separó de Francesca para poder mirarla a los ojos_ Él no vivirá mucho tiempo sin mi y entre mas esperemos será peor para ambos. Debo perder el miedo a los hombres lo más pronto posible e ir a su encuentro antes de q sea demasiado tarde. No deseo q nos ocurra lo mismo q a Gregori y Savannah.

-¿Cómo sabes tú..._preguntó Francesca sin disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en q el príncipe vino de visita, poco después de la celebración de navidad?_ Francesca asintió_ Savannah llegó junto a él y me habló sobre el problema q tuvo con su compañero. Ella no lo quería, no podía aceptarlo. Le suplicó q le diera cinco años de libertad q casi le costaron la vida a ella y a Gregori. Lo había llamado monstruo sin saber por todo lo q había tenido q pasar mientras aguardaba pacientemente por ella. Estaba arrepentida. Pero al final comprendió q estaba siendo egoísta. Que Gregori no deseaba a nadie mas q a ella y q era la única q podría salvarlo. Eso me hizo reflexionar bastante porque mi situación es muy parecida a la de ellos y creo q la decisión ya esta tomada_Skyler se levantó sujetando al lobo entre sus brazos para luego depositarlo sobre su cama_ Quiero ir a Rusia.

Un rugido estruendoso se dejo oír por las dos mujeres y la casa se meció violentamente como si hubiera ocurrido un terremoto. Skyler se sentó en el suelo asustada mientras Francesca trataba de guardar el control de sus emociones cuando se oyó el llanto de Támara en la habitación contigua._¡Gabriel ya basta!_. La venganza de Gabriel fue un grave gruñido q logró enviar un estremecimiento por la columna vertebral de Francesca. _Dile que se deje de tonterías, Francesca. Tú y yo ya lo discutimos. Ella no se irá y menos con un hombre lobo._ Francesca puso los ojos en blanco. _La decisión es solo de ella, Gabriel. Acéptalo, esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder, además te dije q era inevitable q estuvieran juntos. Talvez Dimitri tenga la cura para q Skyler sane finalmente, pero todavía creo q es muy joven para unirse a él._

_Pues con esa duda basta para no dejarla ir. Ella no será feliz a su lado._

Francesca rió burlonamente

_¿Quién puede corroborar eso, Gabriel? Como su compañero Dimitri debe asegurar la felicidad y bienestar de Skyler por encima de todo lo demás, incluso de él mismo. Ha sido sumamente paciente y ha actuado honorablemente así q creo q será un excelente compañero para nuestra hija._

_¡Eso jamás! Nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna de nuestras hijas, ni ahora ni nunca. Por ahora lo único q quiero es matar a mi hermano menor por tener a una compañera q no sabe guardar silencio cuando corresponde. Esta me las paga._

_¿Ah si?, pues quiero verte intentándolo Gabriel. _La hipnótica y bella voz de Gregori se dejó sentir en la mente de Gabriel._ Savannah me habló sobre la conversación q sostuvo con tu hija y creo q fue lo mejor. Skyler se encontraba profundamente confundida antes de escuchar lo q mi compañera tenía para decirle._

_¡Pues ha dejado de usar la cabeza por eso, Gregori! Esta tomando decisiones apresuradas sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Enfréntalo, Gabriel. Sabes muy bien la situación por la q pasa nuestra gente y Skyler puede salvar a Dimitri y dar a luz a un niño al igual q el resto de nuestras mujeres para q nuestra raza pueda sobrevivir a la extinción. No podemos permitirnos perderles a ninguno de los dos ahora q hay esperanza._

Gabriel dejó escapar lentamente el aire ante las palabras de su hermano menor. Era como si le estuviese dado una reprimenda parecida a la q le había dado Mikhail hacia ya un año cuando casi le despedaza la garganta a Dimitri por poner una mano sobre su hija. Él no era un estúpido, sabia bien por la situación que pasaba la raza de los cárpatos y q las mujeres eran indispensables para la continuidad de su especie, pero no quería dejarla ir. Deseaba pasar mas tiempo a su lado, ser el padre q ella siempre había deseado y compartir sus años humanos juntos antes de llevársela completamente a su mundo. Talvez esa era la razón por la q no aceptaba a Dimitri, porque se la estaba arrancando de las manos. Eso no era más q egoísmo.

Gabriel suspiró sintiéndose derrotado. Todos irían en su contra por mucho q intentara imponer su opinión al respecto y se prometió a si mismo q cuando Gregori se enfrentara a los compañeros de sus hijas, él estaría en primera fila para leerle la cartilla sobre lo importante q era continuar la raza de los carpatianos.

_Déjame en paz Gregori. Porque no te pones tu traje rojo y comienzas a mandonear a tus duendes para q hagan regalos para la próxima navidad. Ten enviare la lista de lo q los niños pidieron para este año_.

_Eso no fue divertido. _Gregori arrastró las palabras mientras q Gabriel se llenaba de satisfacción por su venganza. _Quemaré ese traje rojo en cuanto lo vuelva a tener en mis manos y ni pienses en pasarme ninguna lista porque una vez q pase por mis manos no sabrás de ella nunca mas._

_Como tú digas, Santa Claus._

Gabriel cortó la comunicación con Gregori. El burlarse de su hermano menor logró subirle el animo aun con la angustia de q en poco tiempo Skyler se marcharía aunque él se opusiera tajantemente al asunto.

Francesca cerró su mente a su compañero y cogiendo a su hija de un brazo, la levantó desde el suelo. Era tan pequeña, tan joven y frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Gabriel está furioso, ¿verdad?_preguntó Skyler preocupada mientras oía los llantos de Tamara.

Francesca suspiró

-No hagas caso a Gabriel porque de él me encargo yo, Skyler_le acaricio las manos con suavidad antes de q su mirada chocara contra la de ella_ Nosotros sabíamos q esto pasaría tarde o temprano y déjame decirte, que estas en lo cierto; Dimitri no resistirá mucho tiempo antes de cruzar la línea, pero créeme q está haciendo todo lo posible para resistir y eso es algo q se debe valorar. Sé cuanto deseas aliviarle, pero no podrás hacerlo si no te alivias a ti misma.

-Pero...

-Simplemente imagínalo, Skyler. Piensa en como sería ese momento en el que ambos estén juntos y respóndemele sinceramente si serías capaz de continuar hasta el final cuando hayas dado el primer paso _ Francesca sabía que estaba siendo dura con ella al hablarle de esa manera tan directa, pero aquello sería suficiente como para que meditara mejor las cosas.

Skyler simplemente guardó silencio sintiéndose incapaz de contestar. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en como sería estar verdaderamente con un hombre por decisión propia ni mucho menos tener sexo con él porque lo desease: aquella realidad se veía muy lejana para ella, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero ahora que Francesca se lo mencionaba era posible que no estuviera tan lejana como siempre creyó.

-No lo sé, Francesca _ respondió secamente_ Nunca había pensado en ello.

Francesca sintió un alivio interior y luego, se inclinó para besar la frente de su hija.

-Entonces aguarda hasta que seas capaz de responder. Permanece aquí y piénsalo, Skyler. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para aclarar tus dudas y cuando finalmente lo hayas decido, me acercaré a ti y te diré todo lo que debes saber sobre los hombres de los carpatos_Francesca salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir dejando a la adolescente completamente sola y con cientos de pensamientos en su mente que debía ordenar.

Skyler se recostó sobre su cama de costado, cerró sus ojos e interiormente deseó que Dimitri no se atreviera a leerle los pensamientos durante todo el tiempo en que su mente vagara por un mundo completamente desconocido para ella.


End file.
